


Reddie

by Rodriguezpujolspaola



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: League of legends universe, M/M, Omegaverse, One Shot Collection, Wedding, alternative universe, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodriguezpujolspaola/pseuds/Rodriguezpujolspaola
Summary: Compilación de Os o Drabbles Reddie de temáticas al azar para practicar.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una compilación de One shots y drabbles que tengo ya escritos y por hacer.

Las manos de Eddie tiemblan, su corazón se acelera y sus nervios crecen por cada murmullo y susurro de las personas presentes en la gran sala de la iglesia, su boca está seca, la saliva a duras penas pasa por su garganta. Básicamente, se está asfixiando por toda la atención que recibe en ese momento, no la pidió, pero no le queda de otra opción en su miserable vida. Quiere volver al día en que aceptó esa barbaridad, respirar aire fresco y pensar las cosas con su voz de la razón, o simplemente llorar en un rincón para luego huir.

—¿Edds? —Susurra el hombre a su lado, al darse cuenta que estaba dudando. Sus ojos achocolatados son opacados por unos lentes grandes de nerd, pero aún así lo siguen intimidando demasiado. 

Conectan sus ojos por un momento, transmitiendose mutuamente las acciones que quieren cumplir en ese momento. Uno quiere huir, el otro no quería que huyera. Eddie despega su mirada de Richie y la lleva hacía atrás, aguantando las lagrimas que quieren explotar en su cara. Todos los miran expectantes de una respuesta que realmente no siente en su corazón, está ahí más por compromiso que por otra cosa, pero ya ha aceptado, así que no tenía marcha atrás. El ramo de flores resbala de sus manos, los murmullos se vuelven más y más fuertes, aumentando sus ganas de correr hacía afuera y llorar en cualquier lugar que encuentre.

—Eddie... —La voz de Richie hace eco en su cabeza, lo sabe, está perdido, perdido en las garras del infierno y no hay nadie que lo salve si continua con esa locura. 

—Acepto —Susurra sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas bajan lentamente por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que esos inútiles y débiles recuerdos se pasean por su cabeza. Richie lo rodea en un abrazo cálido, o eso quiere pensar, para luego plantarle un beso húmedo y caliente, posesivo, demostrando que ahora él era su dueño, su esposo.

¿Qué está haciendo?

No sabía, pero confiaba ciegamente en que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

¿Cierto?


	2. Pain

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que ser así, tan doloroso?

Aquellos vaqueros estampados, ajustados a sus largas y delgadas piernas. La piel blanca, brillante y cremosa, como la de un niño en pleno desarrollo. Su cabello castaño, que se mecía levemente sobre su frente, y sus bonitos ojos marrones, que aunque no estuviera mirándole de frente, estaba seguro de que brillaban con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Le miraba la espalda con dolor, y lo que era peor, sentía ese dolor en el pecho. Ese irritante y molesto dolor en el pecho, que le nublaba la mente y le carcomía el corazón.

Sus labios carnosos, rosados y dulces como la miel se movían sensualmente al ritmo de Elton John, con sus delgados brazos alrededor de esa cintura ajena a la del pelinegro. Inconscientemente, inhaló con difícultad una bocanada de aire y tragó saliva. No obstante, se arrepintió de inmediato de hacerlo, la saliva se le arremolinó en la garganta, negándose a dar paso entre su nuez de Adam; parecía una vorágine de furia y tristeza que clamaba entrar en su interior para arrasar con todo su ser.

Se imaginó en el lugar del rubio, acariciando con dulzura aquellas hebras tan suaves y bien cuidadas, mientras le susurraba suaves palabras de amor en el oído. Recordó las veces que terminaron abrazados en su cama, escondiéndose de las miradas curiosas de los demás. Enumeró las veces que terminó consolando al castaño, porque su idiota enamorado no se dignaba a hablarle, pero ahora estaban allí, besándose, haciendo oficial una relación que no tenía fundamentos ni argumentos.

Paró. Paró de mirar como Eddie entregaba su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón a ese idiota, porque todo eso lo destrozaba, lo descomponía en un furioso llanto lleno de agua salada. Caían una a una de sus ojos, encharcando sus pálidas mejillas.

Se volteó. Ya no quería estar ahí, presenciando como la esperanza construida desde el principio de su corazón se deshacía, poco a poco, en pequeños pedazos que el pelinegro creía ya irreparables. Lo había visto sufrir demasiadas veces por Victor; la vez en que lo rechazó por primera vez, cuando le tiró el almuerzo encima, todos esos momentos en los que Victor se empeñaba en humillar al pecoso, él estuvo allí para defenderlo y amarlo, tan intensamente como el sol en pleno verano, como la nieve en pleno invierno y como el universo en plena creación.

Cerró sus ojos, y se permitió, por primera vez en el día, extrañar aquellos momentos que hacían que todos los vasos sanguíneos de su cuerpo ardieran en fuego cada vez que los recordaba, que hacían que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire y que todo su cuerpo se congelara, a pesar de estar ardiendo por dentro.

El frío en sus mejillas y sus cabellos resbalando por su frente lo hicieron entrar en razón. Eddie ya tenía dueño, y no era él. Tuvo la gran suerte de quererlo, pero no la gran suerte de tenerlo. No se esforzó en hacer que el castaño se enamorara de él, solo se dignó a apoyarlo como cualquier otro mejor amigo, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias: Eddie en manos de alguien más, y aunque fueran una increíbles manos, no eran las de él. No eran sus pálidas manos, no eran sus largos dedos los que sostenían su corazón.

Tenía que dejarlo ir.

**Author's Note:**

> Disfrutenlo beibis ♥


End file.
